Compte à rebours
by vane84
Summary: A la fin de l'épisode 3x15, et si Crawford avait bien empoisonné Roman ? Le temps lui est compté et il est obligé de se rapprocher de la seule personne susceptible de lui sauver la vie. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas seule ce jour-ci.


**Alors voila, dans la vie, il faut se faire plaisir ! En ce qui me concerne, dans cette serie, la relation fraternelle entre jane et roman me manque cruellement ! Et puis il y a un couple improbable mais que j'adore, c'est roman / patterson. Mais pourquoi choisir entre les 2 ? J'ai donc fait une pierre 2 coups avec cet OS !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Roman se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue où habitait sa sœur. Il était tôt et il savait qu'elle seule pourrait l'aider. Il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu avec Crawford et à présent il s'en mordait les doigts. Sa vengeance allait devoir attendre, si jamais il s'en sortait vivant ! Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à convaincre sa sœur de ne pas appeler les fédéraux mais c'était un risque qu'il était obligé de prendre, question de vie ou de mort ! Il peinait à tenir debout, ses jambes tremblaient et sa tête martelait violemment contre ses tempes. Il consulta sur son téléphone les agendas de Jane et Weller. Ce dernier avait une réunion prévue toute la matinée, il songea alors que c'était sa seule chance d'entrer en contact avec sa sœur. Il vit l'agent du FBI partir de l'appartement conjugal mais préféra attendre une minute ou deux, le temps d'être sûr que ce dernier ne reviendrait pas dans le cas où il aurait oublié quelque chose. Roman ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour un combat afin de lui échapper ! Une fois certain que le champ était libre, il entra dans le bâtiment et se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de sa sœur. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air puis frappa à la porte. Il avait opté pour l'approche amicale et n'était donc pas armé. Lorsque Jane ouvrit la porte, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux : son frère, qui la persécutait depuis maintenant des semaines, se trouvait devant elle. Il avait les mains vides mais cela ne voulaient pas dire qu'il n'était pas armé. Elle entendit soudain la voix de son amie derrière elle :

\- Kurt a oublié quelque chose ? _demanda Patterson en arrivant dans le dos de Jane_.

Roman fut tout autant surpris de sa présence qu'elle, de la sienne. Jane ne perdit pas un instant et voulut donner un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son frère. Même s'il était grandement diminué physiquement, Roman l'esquiva et parvint à entrer par la même occasion. Jane claqua la porte puis fit une balayette derrière les chevilles de son frère, ce qui le fit tomber. La jeune femme trouva que cela était trop facile puis elle s'aperçut que Roman n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Cela se confirma puisqu'il n'essaya même pas de se relever, ce que Patterson trouva étrange. Roman se trouvait donc à terre et ne parvenait pas à se lever. Il resta allongé, les bras relevés vers sa sœur :

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, _commença-t-il_.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! _répondit Jane_. Tu me pourris la vie et tu viens comme ça ! Tu viens juste prendre une tasse de café ? Lève-toi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Arrête ta comédie, je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! Patterson, appelle Kurt…

\- Non ! _dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur et en s'asseyant_. Je t'en prie, si un jour tu m'as aimé, écoute-moi d'abord.

Patterson et Jane se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire car elles virent clairement qu'il n'était pas dans son état habituel et ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de venir se confronter à eux directement. Roman remarqua leur hésitation et souffla, rassuré qu'elles l'écoutent avant d'appeler la cavalerie.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? _demanda Jane_.

\- J'ai été empoisonné.

Les jeunes femmes, qui jusque là étaient complètement sur la défensive, se retrouvèrent bouche bée. Elles comprenaient mieux maintenant son état.

\- Qui as-tu énervé cette fois ? _commença Jane_.

\- Crawford.

\- Tu es allé te confronter à lui ! Ma parole mais tu es fou !

\- A l'origine, mon approche n'avait rien de frontale puisque je me suis rapproché de lui à travers sa fille. Je croyais qu'il me faisait confiance mais je me suis trompé, j'ai été trop ambitieux visiblement et il maintenant j'en paie le prix.

\- Quand ? _demanda Patterson_.

\- Il y a une douzaine d'heures. Dès que je l'ai su, je suis monté dans le premier avion et je suis venu ici.

\- Pourquoi ? _dit Jane_. Tu n'as pas assez de contacts pour te risquer à venir ici ?

\- Il n'y a personne en qui j'ai plus confiance que toi malgré ce que tu m'as fait.

\- Tu t'es bien rattrapé depuis ! _ajouta Patterson_. Tu dis qu'elle t'a abandonné mais et toi, tu as vu tout ce que tu lui as fait subir ! Sans parler de que tu as fait aux membres de notre équipe, moi y compris !

\- La loi du talion dirons-nous ! _répondit-il en souriant alors qu'il était parcouru par une violente toux qui mit une éternité à s'arrêter._

\- Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce qu'on ne dise rien au FBI ? _dit Jane, peinée de voir son frère dans cet état._

\- Admettons que tu appelles ton précieux Kurt. Tu crois vraiment que le FBI va me sauver la vie ? Je ne sais même pas quel poison Crawford m'a inoculé !

Jane ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle regarda Patterson qui visiblement ne savait pas non plus comment prendre la chose. Roman était assis contre le mur, le souffle court quand il se sentit décoller. En vérité, c'étaient Jane et Patterson, qui l'aidèrent à se lever puis l'emmenèrent sur le canapé.

\- Attends-nous ici, _dit sa sœur_.

Roman hocha la tête et se détendit un petit peu. Il bénéficiait d'un peu de répit et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Pendant ce temps, Jane et Patterson se rendirent dans la cuisine tout en gardant un œil sur Roman :

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, _commença l'analyste_.

\- S'il a vraiment été empoisonné, on doit vite trouver comment le guérir. Ce que Crawford lui a donné est forcément mortel.

\- D'accord mais il est quand même question de Roman ! L'homme le plus recherché après Crawford par le FBI !

\- Et c'est aussi mon frère. Regarde dans l'état qu'il est !

Patterson et Jane se tournèrent vers le salon mais Roman n'y était plus ! Elles craignirent qu'il ne soit parti quand elles entendirent la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Elles se rapprochèrent de la porte et entendirent le jeune homme rendre tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

\- Bon ok, mais je ne suis pas médecin, _dit Patterson_.

\- On doit identifier le poison et après, je me débrouillerais pour l'antidote.

\- Ok. Tu comptes prévenir Kurt ?

\- Je sais qu'on s'est promis de ne plus se faire de cachoterie mais c'est de mon frère dont il s'agit. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que Kurt comprenne ce que je vais faire. De plus, le temps nous est compté.

A cet instant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Roman s'appuyait contre le chambranle, la mine défaite et tandis qu'il essayait de se diriger vers le salon, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Heureusement, sa sœur le rattrapa et avec Patterson, elles l'emmenèrent dans la chambre et l'allongèrent. Jane s'assit à côté de lui :

\- Roman, il va falloir identifier le poison utilisé sur toi sinon on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose.

\- Je sais, tu crois que je n'y aie pas pensé tout au long du trajet ? J'ai bu un whisky et je n'ai rien senti de spécifique comme goût. Argh !

Soudain, le corps de Roman se tordit de douleur. Son abdomen en était vraisemblablement la cause mais les jeunes femmes ne pouvaient qu'attendre que la crise passe. Patterson alla alors dans la salle de bain et mouilla un gant de toilette. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, la crise était passée et Roman se trouvait plié en deux sur le flanc droit. La jeune analyste se mit accroupie devant lui et lui épongea le front tandis qu'il tentait de réguler sa respiration.

\- C'est bien Roman, respire calmement. La respiration est la clé de la douleur, _dit-elle_.

Roman ouvrit les yeux et vit Patterson, visiblement préoccupée par son état. Il sourit alors bêtement, heureux de voir quelqu'un s'occuper de lui. Jane les observa silencieusement et comprit qu'il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux mais qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient s'en apercevoir. Elle décida alors de faire quelque chose :

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi lui faire une prise de sang et un microscope.

\- Où vas-tu trouver cela ? _demanda son amie_.

\- Des gens me doivent des faveurs. Il est temps qu'ils me rendent la pareille. Je ne te demande pas de prendre soin de lui puisque tu le fais déjà ! _dit-elle un sourire en coin_.

\- Mais euh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _répondit-elle en l'accompagnant à la sortie_.

Jane partit aussitôt et Patterson se décida à sortir son ordinateur portable pour essayer de trouver le poison en cause avec la liste des symptômes dont Roman souffrait. Elle prit un siège et s'assit devant le malade. Elle fit des recherches pendant près d'une demi-heure quand elle se rendit compte que Roman dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelques mots et décida de se rapprocher, la tentation étant trop forte :

\- Alice, je ne veux pas rester dans le noir, s'il te plait, ne les laisse pas me garder dans le noir !

\- Chut, calme-toi… _dit Patterson pour l'apaiser_.

\- Non, non, non ! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, non !

Roman commençait à s'agiter, se croyant vraiment dans son rêve, ou plutôt un souvenir de ce moment traumatisant de sa vie, probablement à l'orphelinat, en conclut la jeune femme. Afin de le calmer, elle s'assit sur le lit et le prit contre elle. Elle sentit alors une odeur difficilement identifiable mais pas désagréable, ce qui la contraria car elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, puis elle posa la tête de Roman sur ses cuisses et caressa tendrement la tempe droite du jeune homme.

\- Ca va aller, _souffla-t-elle_. Chut…

\- Qu'est-ce que... _commença Roman, visiblement lucide à nouveau_.

\- Oh, _désolée, dit-elle en se relevant_. Mais tu avais le sommeil très agité, je pense que tu te rappelais d'une scène que tu as vécu enfant… à l'orphelinat.

\- Ah… je… excuse-moi. Je…, _dit-il, gêné_.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tiens, _dit-elle en lui donnant un verre d'eau_.

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme prit le verre et eut toutes les difficultés à boire quelques gorgées qui furent très douloureuses pour lui. Patterson récupéra rapidement le verre puis lui passa une nouvelle fois le gant de toilette sur le front. Le jeune homme était très embarrassé, ce que remarqua Patterson :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Je… euh… c'est que…

\- Le poison atteint-il ton cortex cérébral pour que tu ne parviennes pas à faire une phrase cohérente ? _continua-t-elle, moqueuse_.

\- Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi, _finit-il par admettre_.

\- Oh, _répondit-elle, penaude_. Excuse-moi. Ne m'en veux pas, je suis d'un naturel moqueur.

\- Je sais, _ajouta-t-il, à son tour taquin_.

\- Même dans la souffrance, je vois que tu as de l'humour.

\- Avec Rem… Jane, nous avons malheureusement été accoutumés à la douleur et la souffrance depuis notre tendre enfance. Quand elle n'était pas physique…

\- Elle était psychologique, _termina Jane_.

Cette dernière était arrivée depuis quelques instants et avait entendu la conversation entre eux.

\- Pourquoi Crawford ? Pourquoi t'acharner sur lui ? Je sais qu'il est un homme cruel et ignoble, qui a semé la mort autour de lui au fil des années mais il y a autre chose, je me trompe ?

\- L'orphelinat, c'est lui qui l'a créé.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est lui qui était derrière cet établissement depuis le début. C'est à cause de lui si je suis ce que je suis devenu, autrement un sociopathe !

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de l'arrêter, _dit Patterson_.

\- Pas pour ce qu'il nous a fait ! _répondit Roman, complètement essoufflé_.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes, _lui répondit la jeune analyste_.

\- J'ai… du mal à respirer…

Patterson prit alors son pouls et s'aperçut que son cœur battait anormalement vite.

\- Il tachycarde.

\- Je vais faire la prise de sang, _termina Jane_.

Tandis que Jane menait à bien son action, Patterson tenta d'occuper l'attention du malade. Elle posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme et fit de profondes respirations avec lui afin de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Jane continua de les observer, amusée de leur comportement mais peinée de savoir que malheureusement, leur complicité ne serait qu'éphémère. Elle retira l'aiguille et mit un pansement où elle avait piqué son frère puis elle regarda Patterson qui comprit qu'elle devait à présent faire sa partie du boulot. Elle sourit alors à Roman en lui disant de se reposer puis elle alla dans le salon avec Jane.

\- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas nous observer ? _dit l'analyste_.

\- Je trouve que vous vous entendez bien. Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ?

\- Moi ?

\- Non, non le voisin ! Bien sûr, toi ! Et à voir comment tu es mal à l'aise, je soupçonne que tu me caches quelque chose ! _continua-t-elle, moqueuse_.

\- Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai rêvé de lui, _répondit-elle en mettant une goutte de sang de Roman sur une plaquette et de regarder dans le microscope_.

\- Intéressant…

\- Oh non…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Justement, non. Il n'y a rien.

\- Et merde. Je commence à être à court d'idées et son état empire.

\- Je sais.

\- Ca sent pas bon cette histoire… Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Que je ne pourrais pas le sauver ?

\- Mais c'est exactement ça ! _dit Patterson en se levant et revenant dans la chambre_.

Jane ne comprit pas le comportement de son amie. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi subitement ? Elle la suivit dans la chambre où Roman s'était rendormi puis elle vit son amie se pencher sur son frère, comme si elle allait l'embrasser.

\- Tu ne préfères pas qu'il soit conscient pour ça ?

\- Très drôle ! Tout à l'heure, quand je me suis approchée de lui, j'ai senti une odeur particulière. Je n'y ai pas plus prêté attention mais maintenant, je me suis dit qu'après réflexion, ce doit avoir son importance. Ce sent… une odeur amère… on dirait… de l'amende !

\- Oh mon dieu…

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

\- Cyanure !

\- Il te faut du Kelocyanor. C'est un agent chélateur à base de sel de cobalt qui…

\- Patterson !

\- Oh, c'est un antidote.

\- Ok, je vais appeler mes contacts et je devrais avoir ça dans l'heure.

\- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher car je ne sais pas s'il tiendra jusque là.

Jane avait la mine défaite suite à cette révélation mais elle ne devait pas perdre une minute.

\- Prends soin de lui.

Patterson opina du chef puis Jane se dirigea dans la chambre, embrassa son frère sur le front et partit. L'analyste se rapprocha alors de Roman et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit. Ce dernier semblait dormir. Patterson posa doucement le revers de sa main sur le front du malade et constata que sa température était encore élevée. Elle devait admettre qu'elle craquait pour lui. Son inconscient l'en avait averti lors de son coma et en le voyant là, allongé torse nu devant elle, cela la conforta dans sa pensée.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi le FBI plutôt que Shepherd ? Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi, même si tu as ta façade de gros dur ! Une fois qu'on casse la carapace, tu as des sentiments, c'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? … Tient, je viens à peine de remarquer que tu n'as plus ta cicatrice. Ça te va bien je trouve. On dirait le gendre idéal ! Tout à fait mon type d'homme, je dirai même !

Au même moment, Roman ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Cette dernière se figea, se demandant s'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il lui sourit mais la jeune femme ne bougea toujours pas.

\- Toi aussi tu es mon type de femme si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Je… euh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu es rouge comme une tomate, _dit-il le sourire aux lèvres_.

\- Tu pourrais t'abstenir de ce genre de réflexion devant une femme, _répondit-elle, vexée d'avoir été prise sur le fait._ Et d'abord comment peux-tu savoir ça puisque tu ne me connais même pas ! Si ça se trouve, je ne te plairais pas du tout dans l'intimité !

\- Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Comment ça ? _demanda-t-elle, troublée_.

\- Avant que nous envoyions Rémi en infiltration au FBI, j'ai dû faire des recherches sur tous les membres de ton équipe.

\- Toutes les informations ne sont pas sur le papier ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as lu mon dossier que tu me connais !

\- Je vous ai observé dans votre quotidien pour connaître vos habitudes.

\- Oh… _dit-elle, penaude_.

\- J'ai immédiatement vu que tu serais proche de ma sœur, ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'était une intuition. Je sais que ton parfum de glace préféré est la fraise, que tous les matins, si tu n'as pas ton cappuccino avec deux sucres, tu es d'une humeur massacrante et que le dimanche matin, tu adores prendre un bouquet de tulipes, ce sont tes fleurs préférées.

\- Oui mais du coup tu en sais autant sur moi que sur les autres membres de l'équipe !

\- Les autres je les ai espionnés deux semaines. Pour toi, je suis resté un mois en observation.

Patterson ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle. Devait-elle se sentir épiée ou juste contente qu'un homme aime suivre ses faits et gestes.

\- Oh, je vois ce que tu te dis, _se reprit Roman, gêné_. Je ne suis pas un obsédé ! J'aimais juste te voir dans ton quotidien, parce que j'aurai aimé le vivre avec toi.

A présent, c'était Patterson qui se sentait gênée ! Certes, Roman était maladroit mais il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait bien après tout ! Elle finit par lui sourire, comme une adolescente pourrait le faire après qu'on lui ait fait un compliment. Soudain, Roman ressentit des douloureuses crampes à l'estomac et il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. L'analyste assista à la souffrance du jeune homme et se sentit impuissante face à cela. Elle le prit alors contre elle et lui passa tendrement la main dans le dos pour essayer de l'apaiser et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle le berça alors, voyant que les douleurs avaient l'air de s'estomper.

\- Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, Jane ne va plus tarder. Roman ?

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse et sentit le corps du jeune homme complètement amorphe. Elle le rallongea alors et posa ses mains sur son visage puis l'appela mais il ne répondait pas. Elle prit alors son pouls et constata qu'il était faible. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler son amie quand elle passa la porte.

\- Son pouls est faible et il est inconscient, _dit la jeune analyste_.

\- Tiens, _répondit Jane en lui donnant le nécessaire_.

Patterson ne perdit pas un instant et prépara l'injection. Jane prit la place de l'analyste et tira son frère contre elle. Elle lui caressa le front tendrement :

\- Même si je ne me souviens pas de tout, je sais que je t'ai toujours protégé et c'est ce que je ferai toujours. Reste avec moi petit frère, _finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux_.

Patterson s'apprêtait à injecter l'antidote à Roman quand elle s'aperçut en même temps que Jane qu'il ne respirait plus. Elles le posèrent alors sur le sol et Patterson lui injecta immédiatement le produit. Jane commença ensuite le massage cardiaque alors que l'analyste procédait au bouche à bouche. Au bout d'une longue minute, Roman se remit à respirer et les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent par terre, soulagée après tant d'émotions. Elles restèrent à ses côtés une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps pour Roman de se réveiller :

\- J'imagine que c'est toi qui as dû me casser une côte avec un massage cardiaque ? _dit-il à Jane_.

\- Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir fait attention à tes côtes alors qu'on te ramenait à la vie ! _répondit-elle, moqueuse._

\- Donc le bouche à bouche, c'était toi, _ajouta-t-il en regardant Patterson_.

La jeune femme rougit, ce que remarqua immédiatement Jane. Cette dernière prétexta d'ailleurs devoir faire quelque chose dans la cuisine mais elle aida d'abord Roman à se rallonger sur le lit et les laissa seuls.

\- Alors, c'était quoi le poison ? _demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés_.

\- Du cyanure. Juste assez pour te rendre malade un moment pour finalement mourir mais pas assez pour une mort rapide. C'est vraiment un tordu.

\- Merci, _dit-il en lui tenant la main_.

\- Tu oublies que je n'étais pas seule…

\- Peut-être qu'on sera ensemble… dans une autre vie.

Patterson lui sourit tristement, lui dit de se reposer et se leva mais le jeune homme la retint par la main, l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Il se mit en position assise à son tour et l'embrassa tendrement. Patterson n'aurait pas cru cet homme si doux, même affectueux et elle se laissa faire. Il posa ses mains autour du visage de la jeune femme puis ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle.

Patterson frôla le sourcil droit de Roman :

\- Même s'il reste une petite marque, tu es bien mieux sans ta cicatrice, _dit-elle en lui souriant_. Repose-toi, tu veux.

Elle se sépara alors de lui à contrecœur car elle savait que cet instant était furtif et elle se demanda même si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. En effet elle savait que maintenant qu'elles l'avaient aidé, elles allaient devoir l'arrêter. Cependant, elle rayonnait, décidant tout de même de profiter de ces instants quand elle retrouva Jane dans la cuisine. Cette dernière avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire quoi que ce soit, _dit Patterson_.

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit.

\- Ton sourire béat me suffit ! Il parle pour toi !

Les jeunes femmes rirent puis retournèrent vers Roman cependant, quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, il avait disparu. Jane regarda la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'escalier de secours qui était ouverte.

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu partir dans son état ? _demanda Patterson_.

\- Tu sais, mon frère est capable du pire, comme du meilleur !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Rien. J'en parlerai à Kurt mais ça s'arrête là. On va au travail, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Jane et Patterson s'étaient rendues au bureau et avaient passé une journée tout à fait normale, mis à part la matinée mouvementée qui s'était déroulée ! Jane avait expliqué à Kurt ce qu'il s'était passé et les informations que Roman lui avait donné au sujet de Crawford. L'agent était d'abord entré dans une colère noire puis Jane lui expliqua son point de vue : le FBI n'aurait rien fait pour le sauver, ce que confirma Weller à contrecœur. Plus tard, alors que Jane se changeait dans les vestiaires, son téléphone sonna.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut sœurette. Désolé de t'avoir fait faux bond mais j'ai une mission à accomplir et je la mènerai à bien, quel qu'en soit le prix.

\- Roman, tu m'as mis dans une sale position ce matin et j'ai décidé de t'aider mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Crawford va te tuer, il a déjà essayé une fois, il va forcément recommencer si tu es une menace pour lui !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne t'embêterai plus.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète !

\- Je sais sœurette. Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je te préviendrai dès que je me serais occupé de Crawford.

\- Roman ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Sois prudent, tu veux.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et cela inquiéta Jane car elle savait qu'il se jetait à corps perdu dans une mission suicide. Le FBI allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour trouver des preuves sur Crawford néanmoins, elle savait qu'il était à l'origine de l'orphelinat en Afrique du Sud, et elle comptait bien creuser de ce côté-là dans l'espoir qu'il ait laissé des traces. Si Roman avait découvert cette information, elle allait forcément en trouver aussi de son côté.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle ce soir-là, Patterson avait dans l'idée de commander une pizza et de passer la soirée à jouer des jeux de rôles sur sa console. Ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin était gravé dans sa mémoire, comme un doux rêve. Elle entra dans son appartement, désactiva son alarme, alluma la lumière puis posa ses affaires dans l'entrée. Elle s'approcha de la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau puis remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel : sur la table du salon trônait un vase avec un magnifique bouquet de tulipes. Elle s'approcha prudemment, son arme à la main et vit qu'il y avait une carte. Elle s'en saisit et put y lire « Merci ». Elle se détendit et sourit. Roman n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça, après tout !


End file.
